


A dance and folded paper

by Lara_Kaminari



Series: Help me, I'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I will fight for your happiness, Memories, Time Travel, a pretty sad fic, friendship to romance relationship, they are my babies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: Un conjunto de momentos que definieron la relación de Félix con la famosa curse-breaker.Los siguientes eventos son un desarrollo de lo relación entre Félix y MC en el fanfic "Help me, I'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic", recomiendo su lectura para comprender el texto.El viaje en el tiempo del capítulo 14 no ha sido incluido, los eventos se desarrollan antes de la presencia de "El Autor".
Relationships: Felix Rosier & Player Character, Felix Rosier/Original Female Character(s), Felix Rosier/You, Player Character/Felix Rosier
Series: Help me, I'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776289
Kudos: 5





	A dance and folded paper

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de expandirme un poco más en cuanto a la relación que estos dos personajes tenían porque sé que en el fanfic original todo queda muy a la interpretación y a la libre imaginación.  
> Por supuesto, para quienes no leyeron la obra de donde proviene este one-shot debo advertirles que tiene una escena un poco sensible y que se hace referencia a sucesos que sólo se comprenderán si has leído la historia original.
> 
> El viaje en el tiempo del capítulo 14 no ha sido incluido, los eventos se desarrollan antes de la presencia de "El Autor".

Félix nunca creyó que su último año en Hogwarts transcurriría de la manera en la que lo hizo, ciertamente esperaba más diversión y libertades clásicas de los estudiantes que están por graduarse, pero sus amigos cambiaron su historia de una manera que jamás creyó posible. 

A mediados del año pasado, con las aventuras y popularidad MC tomando fuerza, el grupo de amigos de Félix demostró su peculiar interés en la chica. Por supuesto que a él le daba igual todo lo que tuviese que ver con las muchachas, ¿citas? ¿romance? Pérdidas de tiempo en su búsqueda por superarse académicamente. 

Se encontraba en la biblioteca, acompañado de sus amigos, cuando el atisbo del cambió de su destino se hizo presente. 

—¿Entonces te atreves? 

—¿Atreverme a qué? —Preguntó Félix, levantando su mirada del libro. 

—Vamos, Félix. Sólo queremos saber si es una chica fácil, seguramente ansia el calor masculino de alguien que no sea William Weasley. 

Rosier miró en dirección a dónde su compañero señaló con la cabeza efusivamente, allí vio que la famosa MC reprimía una risa en compañía del chico Weasley. Según los rumores, ambos escondían una especie de relación amorosa. Algo que nunca fue demostrado a ciencia cierta, y el par parecía ignorar todo lo que se decía sobre ellos. 

—Ustedes son una mierda infantil. —Dijo Félix con una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza. 

—Félix, no seas cruel. Es nuestro último año, sólo te pedimos amablemente que te acerques a ella para saber si tenemos oportunidad. 

—¿Y yo que ganó con eso? 

—Te pagaremos. Sólo queremos saciar nuestra curiosidad, ver si es accesible y si puede caer ante nuestros encantos. 

—Ustedes tienen los encantos de un troll, pero los ayudaré si con eso me dejan en paz. 

Félix no pensó en las consecuencias, sólo le parecía divertido recolectar un poco de dinero extra para su próxima salida en Hogsmade. Además, ¿qué tan malo podía ser? Se acercaría para cumplir un favor, recolectar un poco de información y luego marcharse. Un plan sencillo, nadie mejor que un Rosier para hacer frente a una fácil tarea que le traería beneficios económicos. 

* * * 

Algo que le brindó seguridad a la hora de acercarse fue percibir la diferencia de edad, MC era sólo una niñata de 14 años contra un formado hombre de 17, ¿a qué le temía? Conocía todo lo que se decía sobre ella, la admiración que muchos sentían, la interminable fila de pretendientes que esperaban ser vistos, aquel historial complicaba una interacción directa. Seguramente estaría agotada de lidiar con chicos que sólo se acercaban para coquetearle, ¿cuál sería la fórmula milagrosa para acercarse sin ser expulsado al abismo del rechazo? 

Espiando y analizando sus métodos, notó que ella estaba muy distraída doblando un pedazo limpio de pergamino. Al terminar, el pedazo de papel adquirió la elegante figura de un ave. Supo aprovechar su oportunidad, siempre fue inteligente a la hora de captar las señales que el cielo le ofrecía. 

—Una encantadora creación. —Halagó Félix, acercándose a ella. —Parece que nuestra Curse-Breaker está llena de sorpresas. 

—Eres Félix, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? 

—Chester me envió, dijo que podrías enseñarme más sobre el arte del origami. —Mintió sin culpa, de todos sabía que su amigo ravenclaw lo cubriría aun sin saber sus intenciones. 

—¿Chester te envió? —Repitió MC, parpadeando confundida ante la falsa revelación. — Es raro, nunca me comentó que buscabas una tutoría sobre esto. 

—Puedo buscar a otra persona si no te sientes segura... 

—¡No quise decir eso! Normalmente la gente se me acerca para algo más que enseñarles a doblar papel. —Ella sonrió avergonzada, palmeando a su costado para invitarlo a sentarse y acompañarla en su actividad. —Siéntate, estás con la persona indicada. 

* * * 

Nunca, jamás, ni en un segundo de su existencia, imaginó que ella se lo tomaría tan en serio. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que comenzó su educación sobre el arte de los dobleces de pergamino? Parecían siglos, un interminable circulo de información que fluctuaba para no detenerse. Sus dedos dolían y obtuvo más cortes de los que podía soportar, perdiendo su elegancia al desesperarse por sentirse tan inútil. 

—Si te hace sentir mejor, estás mejorando. —Animó MC, poco convencida. 

—Soy terrible, ¿por qué es tan complicado? 

—Requiere mucha coordinación de tus manos y excesiva concentración, además de la práctica. 

—Soy Félix Rosier, puedo hacer lo que sea si me lo propongo. —Acto seguido, Félix chilló y metió un dedo en su boca, succionado la sangre que se escapaba. —¿Por qué tú no te cortas? 

—Todo está en la práctica. —MC tomó su mano para hacer desaparecer la herida. —¿Hay alguna razón por la que quieras aprender? 

—Existe cierta utilidad en el aprendizaje de un terreno desconocido. 

—Muy específico. 

—¿Tú tienes alguna causa por la que incursionaste en el mundo del papel doblado? 

MC soltó un suspiro suave, sonriendo levemente mientras desviaba la mirada de él y se concentraba en los pergaminos frente a ella. 

—Me gustaba un chico, así que le regalaba distintos tipos de mis creaciones para ganarme su corazón. 

—¿Y funcionó? 

—No, nunca fui exactamente el tipo de chica que suele gustarle a otras personas. 

—¿En serio crees eso? —Preguntó Félix sorprendido. —Tienes una larga fila de chicos y chicas que esperan ser notados. 

—Sí, pero ninguno de ellos quiere estar conmigo por quien soy realmente. —Respondió MC, antes de entregarle un corazón bien doblado. —Me buscan por mi “fama” de romper maldiciones, atrapar a los malos y todo eso. Nadie me conoce bien. 

—¿Qué hay de William Weasley? 

—Él es un amigo que reemplaza el puesto vacío de hermano mayor y, de todos modos, no me interesa salir con nadie. 

—¿Nadie? ¿No has considerado a cierto grupo de séptimo año? Slytherin, por supuesto. 

—Entonces sólo te acercaste para eso... —MC perdió su expresión alegre, cambiándola por una hastiada y malhumorada. —Si tanto te interesaba saber sobre si estoy con alguien para ofrecerme a tus amigos... 

—No me acerqué para eso, en serio. —Dijo Félix rápidamente. —¿Parezco esa clase de persona? 

—El mundo suele decepcionarme casi todo el tiempo. 

—Soy diferente, jamás buscaría hacerte daño. 

* * * 

—Y perdí diez puntos por eso, ¿valió la pena? Sí, sin duda alguna. 

MC soltó una carcajada ante la anécdota de Félix, ambos conversaban en el campo de vuelo mientras veían a los estudiantes de primer año practicar con sus escobas. 

—Los prefectos como tú no deberían perder puntos. —Dijo MC, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago. 

—Soy humano. 

—Le dijiste al jefe tu casa que se consiga un shampoo para el cabello grasoso. 

—Un humano estúpido. 

—Tienes muchísima suerte, Rosier. —Dijo MC balanceándose un poco para chocar su hombro con el suyo. —Si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar habría perdido todos los puntos recolectados desde el inicio del año escolar. 

—Algo que se evitaría si te abstuvieras de romper todas las reglas existentes. 

—A veces debes hacer lo incorrecto por las razones correctas. 

* * * 

—Ya les dije que a MC no le interesa nadie. 

—¡Vamos, Félix! Pasas mucho tiempo con ella, ¿no has hablado bien de nosotros? 

—No le interesa hablar sobre romances y citas. —Repitió Félix, intentando apartarlos de su espacio personal como si fueran molestos insectos. 

—Teníamos un trato. 

—Cumplí con mi parte, les di la información que me pidieron. 

—¿Cuánto tenemos que pagarte para que nos consigas una cita? 

—Vaya, creo que debí ser más claro al comunicarles que a ella no le interesa salir con nadie. 

Félix ignoró los murmullos de sus amigos que se alejaban, en el futuro desearía haber escuchado su conversación. Tal vez así habría sabido proteger a MC, y podría haber protegido su relación. La relación de amistad que se volvió tan importante en su vida. 

* * * 

—Entonces la chica da media vuelta, y ¡bam! Hay toda una coreografía espectacular con luces y brillo. —MC imitaba los movimientos que relataba, demasiado concentrada en su historia como para notar la forma en la que Félix la miraba. 

Habían transcurrido un par de meses desde su primera conversación y era la primera vez que él notaba lo juvenil y llena de vida que era su amiga. El soleado día junto al lago sólo servía para resaltar aún más sus facciones, el brillo de su cabello junto con su sonrisa, la delicadeza de sus movimientos y la plenitud de su risa. 

—Abandonaré Hogwarts para convertirme en bailarina. —Bromeó MC, dando vueltas a la orilla del lago. 

—Apoyo tu idea, sólo has dado un par de vueltas y he notado la gracia con la que te mueves. 

—Mentiroso, apenas sé algo sobre bailar. —Dijo ella con cariño, tomando sus manos para una vuelta corta antes de soltarlo y seguir caminando con un leve balanceo de sus caderas, combinado con los movimientos circulares de sus muñecas. —Pero, si realmente estuviera considerando la posibilidad, tendrás que acompañarme en mi travesía. Tal vez siendo mi manager o mejor: ¡mi compañero de baile! 

—Ni en sueños, el baile de teatro no es lo mío. —Respondió Félix, sin desviar su mirada de los hipnotizantes movimientos de la figura femenina. —Pero soy excelente en bailes lentos. 

—¿Te refieres al vals? ¿Ese movimiento de cuerpos muy cercanos que aparece en las películas muggles, generalmente en los bailes de graduación? 

—He visto películas muggles, han rebajado una danza tan elegante a un aparatoso balanceo de lado a lado. 

—Seguro vas a mostrarles a todos cómo se hace cuando tengas tu fiesta de graduación. 

—Espero lo mismo de ti, este año tienes tu baile celestial. 

* * * 

—Pues cada noche me recuesto en mi cama, los brillantes colores llenan mi cabeza... —Cantó MC dando vueltas en el salón casi vacío, guiñándole un ojo a Félix. —Oh vamos, te encanta esa canción. 

—Creí que estábamos aquí para practicar. —Le recordó Félix, buscando entre las portadas de los discos una canción adecuada para su ejercicio. —Esta noche es el baile celestial y, además de tu falta de pareja, sigues sin aprender a bailar. 

—Sé bailar. 

—No con elegancia. 

—Tú ganas, prometo comprometerme en aprender. —MC se quedó quieta en el lugar, poniéndose en una firme posición igual que un soldado antes de soltar una carcajada. 

Félix se mordió el labio, intentando mantenerse serio para no perder el control y permitirle extender el tiempo con sus bromas. Dejó que el viejo tocadiscos de la profesora McGonagall volviera a sonar, uniéndose a los brazos de su amiga para retomar sus clases privadas. 

Intentó ignorar el contacto de su mano con la pequeña cintura o lo cercanos que ambos se habían vuelto en poco tiempo, lamentaba profundamente no haber hablado con ella años antes. La conexión que había formado con la rompe maldiciones carecía de una causa aparente, simplemente ocurrió de manera natural, dejándose llevar por sus locuras y la energía que ella irradiaba a cada paso. 

Era una ardua tarea concentrarse cuando no podía dejar de mirar sus labios, un pensamiento indebido que Félix deseaba eliminar a toda costa. Si seguía imaginando esos escenarios imposibles correría el riesgo de pisar a su compañera y quedar igual que un tonto. 

—¿Ya has pensado en quién será tu pareja? —Preguntó Félix, intentando ignorar lo elegante que se veía el cabello de MC cuando se agitaba por las vueltas. 

—Probablemente invite a Charlie, es el único a quien parece darle igual todo el asunto de las citas. 

—Siempre tan negativa al romance... 

—Algo así, yo... —El agarre de MC se tensó, de repente parecía incómoda. —Pensé en invitar a otra persona, pero dudo que le atraiga ir a un baile de niños. 

—¿Él te dijo eso? 

—No, no, en realidad son mis inseguridades hablando. 

—Pregúntale, si todo sale mal puedes recurrir a mí para golpearlo. —Félix quedó impresionado por su autocontrol, algo dentro de él se rompió al enterarse que ella había desarrollado un interés por alguien más. El quiebre en su alma fue sanado por la risa de MC, quien tenía una mirada misteriosa que intentaba ocultar. 

—Félix, quería saber si... 

—Espera, recuerda que en esta parte tienes que doblar tu pie. 

MC apretó sus labios, y con los colores subiendo a su rostro se alegró cuando la música se detuvo. Ella trastabilló hacia la puerta, excusándose diciendo que ya era tarde y que debía buscar a André para alistar su vestuario. 

Félix miró confundido como ella se marchaba, preguntándose qué ocasionó su repentino escape. 

* * * 

Durante toda la noche, Rosier se mantuvo en las inmediaciones del Gran Comedor con la curiosidad insoportable que lo obligaba a asomar su cabeza para ver qué estaba haciendo MC. Logró contenerse cada vez, repitiéndose a sí mismo que debía darle igual lo que ella hiciera en compañía de sus jóvenes amigos. El problema llegó cuando vio que William Weasley entraba al Gran Comedor, ¿qué haría si él resultaba ser la persona misteriosa de la que MC habló? Ni siquiera se vistió apropiadamente para un baile, tal vez sólo pasó a saludar... 

Así transcurrió el resto de la noche, entre suspiros e imaginación, sentando en la fuente del Patio mientras trataba de ignorar los peores escenarios posibles. Fue una agradable sorpresa, y un alivio a su corazón, verla acercarse a él. Alumbrando el cielo nocturno con su vestido y la sofisticación que pocas veces se molestaba en demostrar. 

—¿Qué tal estuvo el baile? —Preguntó, maravillándose con su vestimenta. 

—Mi parte favorita fue ver a Bill poner en su lugar a esa fastidiosa Emily Tyler. 

Félix hizo una mueca, temiendo que lo peor fuera cierto. 

—Entonces, ¿él fue esa cita de la que me hablaste? 

—No, no tuve la valentía para preguntarle a quien quería que estuviese conmigo. —Confesó MC, jugando con sus manos. —Desperdicié mi oportunidad para demostrar mis habilidades en un bonito baile lento. 

—Espera, ¿mis clases fueron para nada? No, me niego rotundamente a que todo mi esfuerzo haya sido en vano. —Félix colocó una mano en su cintura, atrayéndola con suavidad y firmeza. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? 

—Ofreciéndote el baile que no pudiste tener. 

—¿Y la música? Oh espera, ¿dirás algo así como “la música está en nuestro corazón”? 

—Sólo baila conmigo. 

Ella soltó una pequeña risa, acercando más su cuerpo al suyo y uniéndose a su danza silenciosa. Luego de sentirse satisfecha al demostrar lo bien que aprendió en su clase privada, jugó un poco con él al poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y balancearse de un lado a otro. Félix colocó sus manos en su cintura, siguiendo el movimiento con una sonrisa. 

—Aparatoso baile muggle. —Dijo Félix, ignorando la cercanía de sus rostros y sus narices rozándose. 

Los movimientos fueron disminuyendo, pero nunca se separaron el uno del otro. Bajo las estrellas existía una proposición tácita, una por la que Félix estaba dispuesto a aventurarse con cautela. Así que ladeó su rostro, inclinándose para buscar la unión que hace tiempo deseaba experimentar, pero le dio la oportunidad de ser ella quien acabase con la distancia. Si ella se movía entonces sus labios se tocarían, le habría un mundo de posibilidades. 

Ella se movió, pero para apartarse. 

—Gracias por el baile, Félix. —Dijo MC en medio de un tartamudeo, bajó su mirada y se marchó sin mirar atrás. 

* * * 

—¿Así planeas convertirte en prefecta? — Era la voz de Félix, divertido ante el tierno espectáculo frente a sus ojos. 

MC se reincorporó del sillón de la Sala Común de Slytherin, él siempre la dejaba entrar a pesar de las quejas de otros estudiantes. Vio los libros sobre la mesa frente a la chimenea, tal parece que se quedó dormida estudiando. La mano de Rosier se acercó para acomodar un mechón de su cabello. 

—¿Qué haré contigo? —Dijo él en un suspiro. 

Ella volvió a acostarse, acomodando su cabeza en las rodillas del prefecto. Esa Sala Común siempre fue oscura y fría, pero su presencia lo cambiaba todo para mejor. 

—Félix, te quiero. 

MC soltó las palabras sin detenerse a considerar lo que pasaría después, sólo sentía la necesidad de liberar el sentimiento después de haber ignorado por tanto tiempo lo que ocurrió en el baile celestial. Agradeció que no volvieran a hablar de eso, ignorando el evento como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. Y aunque ahora le brindó una declaración que no debía tomarse a la ligera, le apetecía continuar con su siesta antes de enfrentarse a lo que él diría. Tal vez la ignoraría, o asumiría que sus palabras fueron por el simple cariño de una amiga a un amigo. 

Félix siguió dándole suaves caricias en la cabeza, siempre se dormía rápido cuando hacía eso, como si tuviera un poder somnoliento saliendo de entre sus dedos. Por el momento, no se le ocurría cómo responder a la bomba que ella soltó. ¿Y si malinterpretó sus palabras? Se arriesgaría a dejar su corazón al descubierto ante una chica que sólo lo veía igual que a un amigo cercano. 

* * * 

Ni siquiera había hablado con ella y ya se estaba arrepintiendo, tendría que ser rápido o seguiría posponiéndolo hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. 

Se guardó el origami de corazón en el bolsillo, sintiéndose patético por comparecer ante la incertidumbre de sus propios sentimientos. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era declararse su amor a MC, pero temía perderla por arruinar la relación de amistad que ambos habían construido. Aunque sólo le quedaba aferrarse a ese “te quiero” que ella le regaló hace poco en su sala común, era la luz de esperanza que lo incentivó a revelarse. 

Le escribió una breve carta, solicitándole que lo encontrara en la torre de astronomía. Antes de que pudiese enviarla, el pergamino fue arrebatado de sus manos por uno de sus amigos. 

—¿Qué esto? ¿Una carta de amor? 

—Dame eso. —Dijo Félix, intentando arrebatarle la carta de las manos, pero siendo superado por los chicos que se pasaban el pergamino de mano en mano. 

—Esto es traición, Félix. Nuestro acuerdo era que la conseguirías para nosotros. 

—Ese trato murió hace tiempo, saben que nunca le interesó estar con ninguno de ustedes. 

—Pero nosotros estamos muy interesados en ella. 

Entonces, antes de que se diera cuenta, uno de los chicos detrás de él lo apuntó con su varita y lanzó una maldición prohibida e imperdonable. 

Fue una sensación maravillosa. Félix se sintió como flotando cuando toda preocupación y todo pensamiento desaparecieron de su cabeza, no dejándole otra cosa que una felicidad vaga que no sabía de dónde procedía. Se quedó allí, inmensamente relajado, sonriendo como si estuviera borracho. Vio que uno de sus amigos ataba la carta que él había escrito con anterioridad a la pata de una lechuza, y el recuerdo de MC le provocó soltar una carcajada tonta. 

—Félix. —Uno de los chicos chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos. —Vas a ponerte serio ahora mismo. 

Hizo lo que le ordenaron, como si fuera palabra santa. 

—Ahora tomarás esta cámara e irás a reunirte con MC. —El chico le extendió el objeto con una sonrisa. —Y luego tendrás que... 

* * * 

Aún era de noche, no se atisbaba ni un pequeño halo de luz; alguien tomó a MC del brazo, luego del otro, cuatro chicos aparecieron para sujetar sus extremidades contra el suelo. No logró ver sus rostros, parecían máscaras de sombras. Un repentino flash le aclaró la situación, el pánico comenzó a invadirla al saber lo que estaba sucediendo. 

—¡Félix, no! Ayúdame, no los dejes hacer esto. — Suplicó entre lágrimas; intentó liberarse sin éxito, buscando con la mirada a su amigo. Ellos rieron ante sus esfuerzos, a sabiendas y reconocimiento de su propia fuerza. — Basta, por favor deténganse... 

—Aún no terminamos contigo. — Dijo una de las voces. Gritó con fuerza cuando sintió como dejaban su piel intima al descubierto, ¿por qué nadie estaba allí para ayudarla? No era posible que nadie escuchase sus gritos de auxilio. Las fotos no se detenían, ellos no dejaron ningún rastro de su cuerpo sin ser fotografiado. 

* * * 

Las palabras, los regaños, todo se sentía vacío. Félix no recordaba personalmente todo lo que ocurrió, pero MC lo señaló como uno de los culpables. Existían varias imágenes mentales de lo que ocurrió esa noche, sabe que le escribió una carta a MC para encontrarse con ella en la torre de astronomía, luego fue hasta allá con una cámara, ¿Por qué traía una cámara? Luego... Gritos, muchos gritos. Los siente lejanos, como si fuera un simple espectador de la escena y no un participante. 

Su familia se aseguró de proteger su reputación, acallando cualquier amenaza de expulsión o intento de venganza por parte de la familia de MC. Habría querido decir algo, pero aún no entendía cómo es que todo se arruinó ni lo que lo llevó a cometer un acto tan horrible. 

* * * 

A sólo un mes de que el curso escolar llegara a su fin, Félix intentó acercarse a MC. La vio entrar al baño de prefectos, así que se acercó corriendo al cuarto, pero se quedó detrás de la puerta semiabierta al escuchar el doloroso llanto que provenía. 

—Hey, ¿qué sucede? — Esa era la voz de Duncan Ashe, el fantasma del baño de prefectos. Desde su escondiste, Félix pudo ver que el fantasma se acercaba a ella para ofrecerle consuelo. 

—Quiero morirme, ya no lo soporto más... La gente sigue con las fotos, todos me miran como si fuera... —MC volvió a explotar en llanto, apenas logrando manejar el control de su agitada respiración. 

—Escucha, no quieres morirte. Te espera una larga y feliz vida, todo esto pasará... 

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Quiero desaparecer, ¿qué hice para merecer esto? 

—No hiciste nada, nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa. 

—Estoy cansada de vivir así, sólo quiero que todo termine. 

Félix cerró la puerta con sumo cuidando, evitando que alguno de ellos notase su presencia. Todo su cuerpo temblaba ante el monstruo acto que no entendía por qué había realizado, no importaba cuántas veces sus amigos le contasen la historia y le explicasen cada detalle, simplemente parecía imposible. 

Apoyó su espalda en la puerta, deslizándose hasta sentarse en el piso. Abrazó sus rodillas y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloró.

**Author's Note:**

> Me rompe el corazón ver cómo se arruinó su relación :( pero vuelvo a sonreír cuando recuerdo que al final descubren la verdad ;)   
> ¿Quieren un dato curioso? Para escribir esto me la pasé escuchando a Michael bublé, no conocía su música hasta ahora y considero que va muy bien con la esencia de mi Félix.  
> ¡Lean la segunda parte de mi historia si desean ver más a Félix Rosier! ¡No lo lamentarán! ;)


End file.
